The children of magick 2 the new world
by Dark Isiris
Summary: sequel to the children of magick one the unwalked path, in the artimis fowel section. Dark Amor get's pulled into her father's world, were she meets a person called Julian Reece and a talking wolf Gaven, who help to save Dark's unborn baby Glory from her


Chapter one  
  
Beginning  
  
"I'm Dark Amor a six hundred and two year ld de… well was demon until my new sister Alyssa gave me a potion that turned me mortal, that was one of my many wishes.  
  
"I have nearly everything I wished for… I have found my family, Alyssa is my sister, were both able talk to each other in our heads, that's how I found her. A Spirit-Fighter, called Kestrel, who is like a mother to me. My real mother… well I can't even go there.  
  
"Last year I found out I was pregnant, I have named the child Glory, and she doesn't have a father… Kestrel thinks she's going to be evil, but how can a little baby be evil?  
  
"Only four more weeks to go and she'll be out I won't have to put up with Glory's kicking all day and night it'll be bliss I can't wait.  
  
"I'm still worried about Winter though… he came to me last year, Kestrel stopped him but if she hadn't been there he would have taken me… back to the underworld again… I'm not going back there… not ever, I hate it there I hate him and everything to do with him and his Demon-Dwellers… I don't want anything to do with them not ever.  
  
"India my real mother is an evil woman… just like Sariena… what they both did to Alyssa… they're just as bad as Winter most likely worse if put together.  
  
"I keep having these strange dreams… dreams that seem real and yet, not like my visions… Well not dreams more like nightmares of her taking Glory away from me. I wake up all clammy and shaking and scared. I will not let her do that… ever she'll have to kill me first."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
The Portal  
  
Dark, Alyssa and, Fionna were sitting with Kestrel under a large tree, in a park out side London.  
  
They were two weeks into there summer holidays, most of the time they were in the forest exploring and places like that.  
  
"Dark, Alyssa, Fionna lunch." Yelled Kestrel just as they came back through the bushes and trees.  
  
The sun was shining hot and bright, there was no breeze in the air at all. The trees stood still and cast their shadows on the grass.  
  
As they sat and ate their lunch a light braze suddenly started and it- smelled familiar to Dark… it was a smell of magick.  
  
"Can we go back into the forest Kestrel?" Asked Alyssa after they had finished there lunch.  
  
Kestrel looked uneasily at Dark, she had smelt the magick in the air too.  
  
"Okay as long as you go in with them Dark…" Said Kestrel.  
  
"Okay." Said Dark slowly getting up.  
  
"Look after Dark." Kestrel yelled as the Fionna, Alyssa and, Dark disappeared into the trees.  
  
The suns hot rays filtered threw the leaves of the tall trees. Making the forest floor almost glitter.  
  
Up ahead of them there was a clearing only about ten minuets away.  
  
When they reached the clearing there was a strange crackling sound and an unnatural blue- white light coming from it.  
  
Alyssa, Fionna and Dark slowly walked towards the strange blue-white light and came into view of it.  
  
"Uh… Fionna, Dark I think we should o back…" Said Alyssa uneasily.  
  
"Alyssa you dragged me out here with Glory to go exploring… now we have found something and I want to see it." Said Dark.  
  
"Okay." Alyssa sighed.  
  
They carried on walking towards the light and it got brighter.  
  
The source of the light was an orb, it was bright electric blue and sparks of white light were flying out of it. Like someone hitting a stone on the edge of a sharp knife.  
  
The orb turned and crackled then turned the over way, it span then did it again, sending more spark every were that made the grass burn.  
  
Dark moved causally towards the moving orb.  
  
"Dark I don't think you should…" Alyssa started.  
  
"Alyssa it's only light…" Said Dark.  
  
"That burned the grass." Said Fionna looking at the grassy floor. "Don't think you should go near that Dark."  
  
"We should go back and tell Kestrel." Said Alyssa.  
  
Dark ignored them and stood right in front of the orb.  
  
She waved her hand through the orb; it felt like running water, Dark didn't understand it.  
  
"Dark what is it?" Said Alyssa curiously.  
  
"I dunno… an orb of light?" Said Dark sarcastically.  
  
"It acts like it's alive… turning around like that." Said Fionna.  
  
"Yeah…" Said Dark, looking at it.  
  
The orb stopped spinning and turned from white- blue to a deep violet colour.  
  
"Um… " Said Alyssa turning to face Dark and Fionna.  
  
The orb got bigger and bigger, then it started to look like a ring. There were treetops inside the ring and, Dark couldn't understand this because they were on the ground, not the air.  
  
"I think we should go back now…" Said Fionna.  
  
There was a strong gust of wind, which almost blew them of their feet.  
  
"Wow," Said Dark. "I wonder what…"  
  
There was another gust if wind, it was so strong that it pulled Dark into the violet ring and the ring closed up behind her.  
  
"Dark…" Alyssa cried. But the ring had vanished.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter three 


End file.
